A Vampire's Heart
by PinkMarshMellow
Summary: What if Edward thought Bella died but instead she is a vampire out there. 50 years later and still nothing. And Victoria is still seeking revenge. READ ITS WORTH IT!REVIEW TOO
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**This is my second Twilight FanFic so hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying there like a lifeless body. The last thing I remembered was seeing him. My body burned like I was in the middle of flames. I wanted to die more than ever. I never imagined the pain like this. This was just to much to handle. I shut my eyes closed as I layed there in the middle of the forest full of internal and emotionally pain.

**_(Flash Back)_**

**Victoria was right in front of me and all I could do was just stay there. Edward wasn't know where in sight and I was all alone with a blood thirsty vampire waiting to finish me off. **

**"It looks like there's no one to help you out now" hissed Victoria with her melodic evil voice.**

**"He'll come" was all I could.**

**"I know he will, and then you'll be sorry" I said with a confident voice that came out of nowhere.**

**"We'll see about that" she smirked. She walked towards me. At that point I knew it would be to late _if _he did come. I closed my eyes as I just waited for it to be over. I felt something hard like stone jump at me and tackle me to the ground. That's when I felt her sharp teeth rip through my skin in my throat. It burned like hell. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt.**

**"No!" I heard a beautiful voice cry out.**

**"Get away from her" the voice said.**

**I felt the huge heavy body pulled away from me as I layed there in pain. I turned to see who it was. I didn't need to though I already knew who it was. His face was the last thing I saw before everything going blank.**

**_(End of Flash Back)_**

I opened my eyes. This time it was different though. I was still in the forest but my body didn't ache as much as it was. The pain was wearing away. Thank God. I didn't know if I would be able to bear it any longer. I was confused though. What was I doing here? What happened to me? I didn't know anything. But I could smell something it was like fresh lilies on a spring day. I loved the smell. But where was it coming from? There weren't any flowers nearby. I was beginning to get scared. I knew this wasn't a nightmare or a dream. This was the real deal. Then from the distance I saw a figure. I didn't recognize it but it smelled like the scent I was talking about.

The figure I guess was a women. She was so beautiful. She was about 17 years old. Her skin was pale but not too pale it was like a rosy color. Her eyes where a hazel type of color. Her hair was light brunette and she was about 5'6 or 5'7. Her body was perfect. She wasn't fat or too skinny and had curves where she needed them. I was beginning to wonder if she was a vampire. No human was ever that gorgeous. I think she was even more beautiful than Rosalie.

She walked closer to me. I just stood there waiting for her. She came to a stop when she was just a few feet away from me.

"Hello there" she said. Her voice was so pure and beautiful.

"My name is Lillian" her melodic voice said. "And yours" she asked.

"Bella" I replied.

"Well, its nice to meet you Bella" she said. "I just came here because I swore I could her something in pain and then I smelled ...you"

She was a vampire! I knew it, but why would she be telling me? A human. Wait did she say she _smelled me._ But her eyes aren't black, why isn't she thirsty?

"So what brings you out here" she asked me. "Hunting?" she asked.

Hunting why would I be hunting? I'm...human. Or thats why I think.  
Oh no!

Everything suddenly made sense now. I was a a... vampire.

Victoria didn't kill me! She turned me into a vampire. She didn't get the chance to drink my blood she only bite me.

"Is everything alright" Lillian asked me breaking the silence.

"No" I told her. "I mean I'm confused" I confessed.

I needed help. I needed someone to explain to me what was going on.

"What do you mean" she asked with a confused face.

She suddenly froze in place. Her face looked just like Alice's when she had her visions. I just stood there trying to make sense out of everything. This was all just too confusing. OK if I was a vampire what was I suppose to do? What do I do with my life now. A few moments later Lillian came back.

"Oh my god" she gasped.

"I know everything that happened" she said.

I wasn't sure of what she was talking about but I listened.

"You where bit by a vampire named Victoria, and and and..." she stuttered. I guess she did this every time she got nervous or excited. "She wanted to kill you but she didn't because a guy, named Edward, grabbed her off you before she could drink your blood" she said. "Your a newborn aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes" was all I could say. I was shocked how did she know this? This was all just to weird.

"Follow me and I'll explain how I know all of this" she told me. I began to follow her as we walked thought the forest. She explained everything to me. She said that she had a special power where she could see people's past like if she was really there. It was sort of the opposite of what Alice did.

"What happened after?" I asked her.  
"Well, Victoria got away and..." she paused.

"And what" I whispered as I stopped walking. I turned my whole body to her. "What happened after" I pleaded her to tell me.

She looked at me and hesitated for a moment and then continued.

"Bella" she sighed. "Edward thinks...your...dead" she told me.

How could he think I was _dead_. Didn't he know Victoria had bitten me and not killed me. How was this possible.

"Don't ask why, because I have no idea." she said.

The rest of the walk was silence.

**_(50 years later)_**

It had been 50 years since Victoria had turned me into a vampire. I never came across with her again after that. I lived in London, England with Lillian. She had told me I could live with her since she was alone and wanted company. We were best friends ever since almost like sisters. We attended a boarding school there and were in senior year. I never saw or heard of the name Cullen these past 50 years. My parents had died I guess after knowing about my 'death'. The news was so big that Charlie committed suicide and Renee died in a car accident a few years later. I knew because Lillian was able to tell me.

I found out my power too. Not only was I able to block out other powers but I also was able to use theirs for my own use. It came in handy when I needed help looking up someones past with Lillian's power. It was the last day of school and we were 'graduating' from high school today. Who knows how many times we went through this.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Should I continue or not? Please Review and I'll have a better chapter next time I promise. But if you like it please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _This section is from when Lillian found Bella back in the forest 50 years ago. I'm writing it now because I forgot to include it in the first chapter. (I wrote it really fast because I had to go). I'll post the next chapter (50 years later) later today or tomorrow if not then soon. I wrote it separately because I think it was to long to be in one chapter.**

* * *

**_Lillian's Point of View_**

We started walking back to Forks, which was just a few miles ahead. We didn't want to run since Bella wasn't use to it and needed training not to get crazy and two because I wanted to get to know her a bit more.

I still couldn't believe everything this poor girl had been through. I remember hunting through the woods when all of a sudden I hear something cry in pain, like someone was being tortured. I decided to see where it was coming from, maybe I could help or something. But then I saw a girl about the same age as me on the ground in pain. At first I didn't know what was wrong with her I knew she was a vampire because of her scent but I just couldn't find out what was wrong. I then decided to see her past maybe there I could see what had happened to her.

**_(Flash Back a few hours back)_**

**I couldn't understand what she was telling me. It was all just to confusing and weird. She seemed to scared to explain good, so I decided to find out the truth by myself using my powers. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Bella. A few moments later I was in the same place but it seemed like a few days ago and it was dark meaning it was nighttime. I could smell Bella herself, but there was something different about it, actually it made me quite thirsty for human blood. I had to control myself. I stopped having this feeling decades ago and now everything I had worked for was going to be ruined because of _this _scent. There were two other smells as well. I knew they must have been both vampires because of the difference of the smell.**

**I walked towards the sweet smelling scent, that's when my eyes widened in horror. In all my years of being a vampire I had never seen anything so horrible. A red-haired vampire had attacked Bella and was on top of her. Then I felt a brief, strong wind against my face. I knew that must have been the other vampire I seemed. I watched not able to do anything as the red haired vampire was pulled away from Bella with such hard force that she was sent flying many miles down. The guy vampire then set off running to the woods I guess to finish off the other one. I ran to Bella, knowing it was useless on her right side of her neck were the teeth marks of the red haired vampire that had attacked her.**

**It was a few moment later that the young man came back. He ran next to her and picked her neck up with his left arm and his right one was smoothing down her cheeks. He couldn't see me since I wasn't really there.**

**"No Bella" he cried as the tearing came pouring down his face.**

_**(Note: I don't know if vampires can cry but in this story they can)**_

**"Bella come back" he pleaded.**

**"Don't leave me, I need you" he whispered.**

**I couldn't help but cry. I never saw true love this strong. I could tell how much he loved her just by the look he gave her. It really hurt him inside.**

**"Edward" said a soft melodic voice.**

**I turned to see who it was. She was a pixie like girl and was about the same age as me too.**

**"I'm sorry" she whispered as a tear came down her cheek.**

**I couldn't believe they though she was dead. Didn't they know she was turning into a vampire. I couldn't tell them anything, they wouldn't be able to hear me.**

**"I swear Alice, Victoria is going to pay for what she has done" Edward said with a dark tone anyone would be scared.**

**"You mean she got away" Alice asked in a soft whisper.**

**"Yes" Edward said as he stared down at Bella. I couldn't imagine how much pain and empty Edward felt. Losing your one and only true love knowing you could have prevented it. They only thing here was that she wasn't gone, she was asleep. Didn't they know that once you turn into a vampire your heart stops beating. I guess they didn't.**

**"For god's sake" I shouted. "She's not dead!" it was pointless, they didn't hear anything, it was as if I was talking to myself.**

**Suddenly everything went black and I was back.**

**_(End of Flash Back)_**

That memory was stuck in my memory and I knew I wouldn't ever forget it.

"So what brings you here to Forks?" she broke the silence.

"Hunting" I responded. "I heard that the bears here were really good" I told her. We both laughed.

"I originally live in London, England, but I decided to take a vacation and travel the world for a bit" I smiled. Indeed I was on vacation, a very long one.

"Hey I have an idea" I told her. "Why don't you come and live with me back in England" I said. I really liked the idea I was lonely most of the time, I wanted to have company and Bella seemed like the perfect person. "Besides you need some training, you are a newborn" I offered.

She thought about it for a minute. I hope she liked my idea, she needed someone right now.

"That sounds like a great idea" she told me with a smile. I smiled back. I knew this was going to be a great thing for her.

"But just to make sure I need to give you a few pointers" I began.

"I'm listening" she told me.

"Well their are some rules for us vampires too. Actually only one rule, its that we can't expose ourselves."

"And what happens if we do"

"Lets just say that the Volturi will step in"

"Who are the Volturi?" she asked me.

"To make story short, they are a dangerous, ancient group of vampires. The Volturi are the equivalent of a Royal Family to vampires. Their home is in the city of Volterra, Italy. The Volturi have been in existence for at least a thousand years, if not more. They are the most sophisticated amongst the 'non-vegetarian' vampires. They are considered royalty, as they are the largest coven in existence with the most potent powers." I finished.

Bella just gasped in amazement. I guess she never knew vampires like this existed.

"I'll explain more later" I reassured her.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Sorry if there were any misunderstandings. To make story short this chapter is part of the 1st one. The next one is going to be what should have been this chapter. Sorry again for missing up. Oh and vicky1991 you are right but something happens that has to do with Alice's visions but I can't say more you'll find out later in the story. REVIEW PLEASE. I like it when I get lots of reviews I get more energy to write. Thanks for the reviews I got for chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _OK everything is back to normal now sorry for forgetting to include chapter 2 in chapter 1. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

****_(Bella's Point of View)_**

During these past 50 years Lillian had taught me everything about being a vampire. She did have a lot of experience being one for a least a couple centuries old. She trained me on everything. My powers, my fast running ability and how to not expose our existence. I got to know her very well and so did she. We were like sisters in a way.

It was the last day of senior year so that meant we were both 'graduating' again for the 20th time. Our years at Centeno Academy were one of the greatest. I loved this place so much, it was different then all the other boarding schools we had been to. I knew we were going to miss this place a lot, unfortunately we wouldn't be able to come back. Lillian promised me we would in about 10 years or so. I hope this school is still the same. She said mean while we would head off to France. We heard the schools there were very advanced. We wanted to learn something new for a change. I never imagined how boring it got learning the same thing over and over again for decades.

We were currently in our room getting ready for graduation, even though we didn't have to since we could just escape right now, no one would care, but Lillian thought it would be too suspicious of us.

I sighed. "What's wrong" asked Lillian who was searching for a dress to wear. I swear she was just like Alice sometimes. She owned an abundant of beautiful clothing and still didn't know what would suit her best.

"Nothing, its just that I'm tired of starting over all the time" I told her the truth. I _was_ tried. Tired of doing the same thing over and over again. "Don't get me wrong, I mean this life is better than the one I had, but sometimes I just wish something different could happen for a change".

"Tell you what, after we get this over with we can go on vacation to anywhere you want" she told me. This was one of the things I liked about Lillian. She was always so understanding and comprehension. It was like she knew exactly how I felt.

Lillian finally found a suitable dress for her to wear and I put mine on. It was aquamarine, strapless with a pretty lace and its length was to my knees. I never cared much for fashion, and never would. We finished our make-up and hair. We both looked beautiful more than we already were. Sometimes I would still ask myself if the girl in the mirror with the perfect features and perfect body was really me. People would often think we got plastic surgery or something. I hated it when people said these things. Many of them would often start rude rumors about us, especially the females. They were so jealous when they saw how beautiful we were.

It was a few minutes before the ceremony started, we put on our graduate gowns and left. We used our vampire speed since we were now running very late. Luckily, we got there on time and no one noticed we had just came.

"Ms. Russell" said the professor with an angry tone.

"Yes" Lillian responded with a sweet melodic voice followed by her innocent smile, which she always used when she was going to get in trouble.

"Please take your seat" he used a different tone loosening the hard one and smiling back at her.

"You too Ms. White" he told me. We both hurried to take our seats before another teacher told us something. I was on the back where all the last names from R-Z where. Lillian was just a couple rows in front of me.

The ceremony began and all the students and parents were seated. Our principal started with a speech that talked about our lives and how they were going to change. I was bored to death. I've heard the samething over the past 50 years. Finally it was time to get my diploma. _Great another one for my collection, _I thought.

"Isabella White" said the principal. I got up from my seat and walked towards the stage. I had a beautiful, warm smile on me as if I were really happy for this day. If people knew I did this all the time.

"Thank you" I told him politely as I hand shaked his hand and the other teachers who were beside him. I got off the stage soon and took my seat again. It was a few minutes later when they finally finished. _Thank God! _We all threw our hats int he air, I think this was my only favorite part of graduation. It was so much fun it felt like I was really graduating even though I knew I had to pose as a high school student next year. Sometimes we would be college students, but high school was way more interesting.

I looked for Lillian through the big crowd of students getting up to go to their families. It wasn't that hard to find her since I could hear her very clearly and I could smell where she was.

I felt something embrace themself to me. It was Lillian of coarse. "Congratulations!" she shouted. She always did this all the time. I guess she loved the happy atmosphere.

"Can we please leave now" I whispered to her making sure no one could hear us. I doubt it though. No human could ever hear us when we talked like this.

"Fine, but lets at least enjoy our last minutes here at Centeno, besides if we leave fast people will suspect something, you know how humans can get" she was always worried about people suspecting on us. She was very cautious. Its funny though because she is always the one speeding on the highway with a very luxurious sports car.

But in a strange way she was right. I was going to miss this place here and we wouldn't be coming back in a long time so why leave now when I could just enjoy my last minutes here.

"OK, but promise we'll leave first thing in the morning" I told her making sure she heard me. "Everyone will probably be leaving at the same time, so it won't look strange for us to leave at the same time as them.

"Tomorrow morning it is then, besides I need to reserve our tickets to Italy"

"Italy?"

"Yes, Italy actually Florence, Italy, and from there we head off to the rest of the country. You did want an adventure right?" she said. Yes I did want something different but knowing Lillian she would pull it to the extreme.

"I guess so, I've never been there" I said. It was true, during these past 50 years I always spent it either in England or in Eastern Canada. When we went on vacation it would be Norway, Sweden, Ireland or Finland. We meet a couple friends up there, one of then being William. He was also a vegetarian vampire just like us. He had an amazing power to go back in time and change things. He was a great friend and was always there when I needed him. He somehow reminded me of ...Edward. Sparks when down my body when ever I thought about him. _Stop it Bella! _I told myself. _He doesn't love you, if he did he would have never let you there in the woods in pain. Even if he did think you were dead he didn't have to leave you there. He would have gotten you and taken you to Carlisle or something._

"Hellooooooooo" said Lillian who was waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh sorry" I told her. "Lets go back, tomorrow's going to be a long day" I said.

"I'm so glad you like the idea of Italy" she said giving me a tight, but comforting hug. I laughed.

"Who could ever say no to you" I told her. She just smiled.

"I know" she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her in a playing around mode.

We ran to our room for the last time at vampire speed. The faster we got there the sooner we would leave to Italy. We arrived to our room in less than 5 seconds. I started packing things to take to Italy while Lillian reserved the tickets.

"OK...ok...ok" I heard her say on the phone. "Lillian Russell and Isabella White" she ended. "Yes that would be perfect. Thank you." she hung up the phone and turned to face me.

"Its official! We are going to Italy!" she yelled in amusement. I just smiled at her.

"It was really hard to get the tickets at the last minute. Apparently there was only one spot left, but the passenger canceled at the last minute so then there were two open spaces. Basically we got very lucky"

"OK great, but now we need to pack so grab a suitcase and start packing" I said with a demanding voice.

She glared at me. I just smiled at her. She knew I was just saying that because I hated leaving things for the last minute and besides she wasn't really mad.

Morning finally came. It seemed like forever having to wait. I got up from where I was sitting and l walked across the empty room to look out the window. The day was perfect! It was cloudy outside with a warm breeze.

"What time is it" asked Lillian out of nowhere. She intended to do that quite a lot. I looked at my watch which read 8:00 am. Wow! It was barely 8:00! This _was _going to be a long day.

"8:00, why?" I casually asked.

"Oh my gosh!" she shouted as she went to get her suitcase and finished putting a few remaining things in her purse she was taking.

"What is it!" I asked confused standing there like an idiot not knowing what was going on.

"Our flight leaves at 8:30!" she yelled from the bathroom. She was making sure nothing was missing.

"Well then lets hurry!" I said _now _understanding why Lillian was freaking out. She had tried so hard to get those tickets and we weren't going to make it go to waste.

"What do you think I'm doing!" she shouted grabbing our luggage and taking it outside.

I ran to the bathroom, put my hair in a pony tail and then took a quick glance at how I looked.

"Hurry up!" I heard Lillian shout. I went through the room to make sure everything was empty and we weren't forgetting anything.

"OK nothing's missing" I said to myself.

"I already checked" shouted again Lillian. She was waiting outside for me with a really angry face.

"You know you don't have to shout" I yelled at her once I closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry its just that I really want to go to Italy" she wined.

"I know you do" I felt guilty for raising my voice at her. We ran at vampire speed to our car, a BMW M6 convertible.

"I'll drive" proposed Lillian. "I drive faster and this _is_ an emergency.

I remember telling her that I was the one to drive only unless we were in a real emergency. Lillian drove too fast all the time, I'd be scared she'd cause an accident.

"Just this time!" I told her straight.

"I know, I know" she started the car and began to drive. She was going really fast and was going at a speed of 150 mph It would be a miracle if we didn't crash or anything. We arrived at the airport 5 minutes later, and the airport is really far from Centeno Academy. We got out of the car and our luggage too, and started walking towards our terminal.

"Wait" I said. I heard Lillian growl. "What are we going to do with our baby" I referred to the BMW. I didn't just want to leave it there.

"Ummmmm" Lillian thought.

I stopped to see what she was going to do.

"Hey you!" I heard her say. She walked up to this guy about the age of 20. He wasn't bad looking, but I pass.

He stared at Lillian in confusement he must have been socked by her beauty. I could just imagine the thoughts running threw his head.

"You see that BMW M6 over there" she pointed in the direction of our car.

"Yeah" he replied still confused ad to what was happening.

"You like" she said with a mischievous smile. What in the world was she planning. We were running late and she was over here chatting with a stranger if he liked our car!

"Yeah. Its really nice" he told her, _now_ flirting with her.

"Keep it" she threw the keys at him. KEEP IT! WHAT! SHE GAVE OUR PRECIOUS M6 AWAY TO A _HUMAN STRANGER!_

"Problem solved" smiled Lillian as she passed by me. I wanted to argue with her for what she had done with our beloved car, but this wasn't the time.

"I'll argue with you later" I glared at her. We walked inside the terminal where our airline was at. _I can't believe she did that. Our car, actually MY car. Lillian!!! I swear I'm going to..._

I stopped. Something then caught my attention. There was something strange in the air. I didn't know how to describe it. It seemed odd.

"I'm going to go get our boarding passes. Hopefully we came on time" Lillian told me. She left to wait in line. It looked like this was going to be a while from the length of the waiting line.

I went to go sit in one of the nearby chairs still sensing something weird. I sat down with our stuff by my side. Everyone that passed by would stare in my direction. "She's hot!" I heard one male say who passed by to his friend. I just ignored him, I was used to it by now. Suddenly, a sweet smelling aroma was in the air. It smelled strange through, it couldn't possible be a human. It was too sweet and strong to see if I could figure out what it was. The weirdest part was that I felt like I knew this scent very well, like I knew the person whi it belonged to.

The only solution I could fisgure out was that it was a ...vampire.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Ok hope you liked it! I'm going to update when I can. I'm going to Las Vegas for New Year's Eve (today) so IDK when I 'll be back. Have a Happy New Year! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!oh if you have any questions about the story like how does Bella's power work or stuff like that I'll be happy to tell you unless it has to do with the plot then I can't. REVIEW:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe it" cried Lillian who had caught me off guard. She was standing right next to me with a disappointed look and her arms crossed in front of her chest. I was so lost in my thoughts about the smell I didn't realize how much time had passed by.

"What is it" I looked at her.

"They won't let us board the plane anymore! We lost our flight!" she yelled.

"Calm down Lillian, we'll just book another flight. Its not like we're never going to get there" I tried to relax her.

"You don't get it. The reason why we can't board the plane is because the person who had canceled their flight actually didn't. The computer had just made an error." she ended.

"So what your saying is that one of our seats is taken and we can't go on the plane anymore?"

"Well yeah but there is more. I told them to give us another flight but they said no because there aren't anymore open spots!"

"Well then I guess we are just going to have to wait." I said.

"What! Bella your giving up?" she murmured.

"Well we can't do anything about it, I mean its not like we can just board the plane without them knowing" I told her.

A mischievous, evil smile suddenly appeared upon Lillian's face. This only meant one thing.

Trouble.

"Your a genius!" she shouted happily.

"No! Lillian! We are not going to run pass security to board the plane without them noticing. The alarms will go on and then security will go everywhere."

"Bella just shut up and stop giving me ideas! Besides they won't search the plane unless it takes off before they search it" she told me.

"I still say no! Its too risky!" I whispered. "You don't even know what seats we have!" I reminded her.

"No problem" she said before closing her eyes. I knew what she was going to do and I didn't like one bit of it.

**_(Lillian's Point of View)_**

I closed my eyes and then opened them again to reveal the past. I was next to a lady who worked her at the airport at the check in section. In front of her was the computer where all the information I needed was.

"...Jessica Haggard" said the stranger who was on the other side of the counter.

"And your destination is to Florence, Italy, right?" said the lady was next to me.

"Yes" replied I guess 'Jessica'.

"And your flight is KL219?" the lady asked again.

Thank you! That was the same flight we were going on. This was just perfect.

"OK, just put your luggage here and ..."

As she took the Jessica's luggage, I searched on the computer for what I wanted. The computer screen had all the names of the passengers and where their seats were going to be at. I didn't have time to make a fake boarding pass so I just decided to see what other seats where open. I started reading the list from the top.

Rodriquez, C Melanie 2 A  
Rodriquez B Harvey 2 B

Russell K Lillian 2 E

I scrolled down to see who was sitting next to me which was suppose to be Bella's.

Oh Crap! My eyes widened in shock. No it couldn't be! How, Why? It took me about a minute to recover. The person who had taken Bella's seat, who was in this same building, who was in the same flight, ...who was in the same place as Bella, was no other than ...a_ Cullen_.

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

I waited for Lillian to come back when she opened her eyes again. I hated it when she did things like this to me. I might as well take advantage of the fact that she wasn't here and go back to see if I could detect the strange scent.

I'm telling you I know this _scent _very well but I don't know who it belongs to. I just can't remember it, like if my mind doesn't want to. I knew it wasn't a human though. I just know its a vampire, but who? I went through _again _all the vampires I knew. Maybe I was missing someone and was just distracted and didn't know it was them. I doubt though. Lillian would have told me something.

Wait, a second, I thought. No, it it it couldn't be. I know I didn't know _their _scent very much, but then again I never would have noticed as a _human. _It couldn't just possibly be...

"Bella! Change of plans" Lillian shouted as she came back. Just as I was about to say something she swifted at vampire speed with all he suitcases tot he other side of the terminal. I had to go after her, I wasn't going to just sit here and see if she comes back. I took a good grip of my things and ran after her at my fastest speed I could to catch up to her. Everything around me was going extremely slow like if everything had stopped for a second and I was the only one moving. This was the beauty of running very fast, no one knew you were there since the only thing they would feel is a light breeze against their skin. Of coarse if you were a vampire you'd know automatically.

I looked forward and at a distance I could see her. She was going upstairs to the next floor where all the gates for departure were at. I knew what she was planning. I was now a few feet from her. I tried to grab her but she would just run too fast.

"Lillian! What are you doing!" I yelled so that she could hear me, no human would be able to hear me since I was talking very fast for any of their ears to hear me.

"Just follow me" she kept running "And nothing bad's going to happen!" she replied. I did as she told me. Probably she was right this time. But I guess I spoke too soon. Just as I thought she couldn't cause anymore trouble for the day she ran right through the metal detectors through security. It wasn't that they'd catch her that worried me since that was nearly impossible, but she was going to cause a major confusion and scandal.

I didn't have a choice but to do the same, I was going to fast to stop and even if I did what would the guards think if they saw me standing there with no boarding pass. I went right through the medal detectors. I was actually scared for a moment that the alarms would go on. I followed Lillian until she turned right. I suddenly stopped running ignoring everything around me and everyone who was staring at me.

It was the smell. It was close. Very close.  
The scent couldn't be any farther than 200 ft away. Something told me to follow it. I was stuck in the middle of two decisions. Should I follow the aroma or follow Lillian. The mysterious vampire who the smell belonged to was just a few yards away.

It was about a few moments later that I noticed an annoying sound in the background. It was the alarm!  
Crap! It wasn't in a matter of minutes that the guards would come.

"Bella! Why'd you stop! Hurry Up!" Lillian appeared around the corner. She took a hold of my hand and my things. We ran at vampire speed again to what looked like an entrance to one of the planes. She pulled me really hard so that I wouldn't try to let go. I couldn't believe the mess we had caused. The alarms had gone on, security was everywhere by now, and a lot of flights were probably be delayed because of us.

The smell was still well preserved in my head. I'll never know who that sweet smelling aroma belonged to. We arrived to a commercial plane and Lillian finally let go of me.

"Sit" she whispered. I sat down as soon as she told me. "I just hope this plane takes off before they decide to cancel this flight too"

"You made other flights cancel" I nearly yelled. Lillian covered my mouth. "Shh!" she told me. "Remember only _we _know why the alarms really went on and unless you don't want the whole world to know the I'd suggest you keep quiet" she released her hand off me and pointed out the window. T.V cameras from every possible channel in London, photographers and other people were outside the airport taking note of what had happened.

I looked back to everything we had caused, well actually everything _Lillian _had caused. This by far was the worst mess I had gotten myself in, yet. An international disaster was the last thing I would have thought of doing. When I was human I would have never imagined these kinds of things happening to me. Sure I was a danger magnet all along, but I wasn't the cause of these kinds of things.

"Gosh, why won't the plane leave already!" Lillian was so impatient. I never understood that of her. She was weird in some kind of ways. She never told me about her like before a vampire. I guess it was a topic that she preferred to keep quiet.

"Lillian" I sighed. "The plane will leave when its ready" I told her.

"At this pace their going to end up canceling this flight too" she said.

"It _is _your fault! Look what you did and you still want to cause more trouble. We, I mean **_you,_** have done enough for one day."

"We didn't go this far for nothing. If we are already in major trouble why stop now"

First of all **_we? _**Second, because you need to learn that things don't always go your way!" I said a little louder than a whisper.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes. "I just want this plane to leave already."

"Be patient Lillian! Its not like the plane can leave whenever you want it to"

Lillian just stared at me.

I shut my eyes close in disappointment.  
Oh Crap! I did it again. Its funny how I'm always the one giving her the incredibly insane ideas without trying.  
And then there was again. Her completely mischievous, evil, cocky smile I strongly tried to avoid.

"You knew thats not such a bad idea" she winked at me.

"What idea! Lillian if you don't tell me this instant ..." I said before I was interrupted.

"Oh quit being like that, Bella! You'll see right now that things don't always go wrong"

Before I could say anything else she had gone to the front of the plane where the captain was at. A few seconds later the plane started moving forward and all the doors were locked.  
What is she doing! She's going to get caught and bring me into this!

"Wait Sir!" I told the male flight attendant who was running to the front to see what happened. "Can you please do me a huge huge favor" I smiled at him. No one ever said no when I asked for a favor and smiled at them pleasantly. It was kind of working.

He turned to me and stared at my beauty. "Yeah, but..."

"It won't take very long"

"Well..."

"Please, Sir"

"Uhhhh, yeah, anything for you madam"

"Thanks" I smiled. "Can you please help me find my ring, its veryyyy expensive and I'd hate to lose it, I think I lost it over there" I pointed to the seats behind me.

"I'll look here and you look there" I smiled pleasantly.

"Anything for you" he smiled back. I hated using humans like this. But anything right now would help to keep him from discovering Lillian.

I pretended to look for it everywhere. The floor, the seat and even inside the pockets in front of the seat in front of me. The plane then started going up. The flight attendant fell back followed by me. I fell on top of his body. My face was face to face with his. I got off him quickly and smoothened my shirt from wrinkles.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea I am. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. But something is wrong with that captain. He didn't even announce that we were taking off or warn the passengers to put their seat belts on"

"Hey there" someone came back. "That was quiet a bump right there, don't you think" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, a really big one" I glared at her knowing what caused it. I looked down remembering why the flight attendant was here.

"Oh look" I bend down. "I found it" I pretended to grab something and got up.

"Well I'll just leave then and see why the Captain decided to take off without telling us" he walked passed us and went into the Captain's Cabin. I turned to face Lillian once we were alone.

"Don't worry I gave him a couple hundreds to keep quiet" she said.

"I'm not talking to you" I told her. I was really mad at her now. I didn't even feel like looking at her.

She grabbed my arm before I took my seat.

"Bella! Don't be mad. Trust me no one knew it was me besides the Captain" she whispered softly.

I took my arm away and ignored her.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. I continued to ignore her. I sat down as I was before and looked outside the window.

"You''' start talking to me eventually" she said. She took her seat to and buckled her seat belt. I looked out the window as I saw us leave the ground. I wasn't sure what bothered me the most. The fact that Lillian had committed a serious crime and wasn't at least one bit worried or that I never knew who that mysterious vampire was. I couldn't keep the smell out of my head. I knew I've been around that scent at least once in my life. And so that it could be _that_ strong to me they must have been someone I knew very well.

* * *

**_(Lillian's Point of View)_**

If Bella only knew who was in the same room as her. I'm sure she noticed the strange scent since the moment we took step into the airport. But she didn't know who it was. I'm sure she must be struggling in her mind to know who it is right now. I decided **_not _**to tell her until we got to Italy. She was mad at me and it was just not the right moment for the kind of news I'd be telling her. Besides she never wanted to know about _them_ ever again. The last time she had ever been around them had been nearly 50 years ago when I found her in that forest. The reason why she recognize who the scent belonged to was because in her life as a vampire she'd never smelled their scent. She didn't know it. But I'm almost 100 percent sure that the scent is strangely familiar to her.

She _did _spend a lot of her human life around them. Thats why its so familiar to her. If only she knew it was one of _them. _I wonder what would have happened if we would have boarded that same plane. I can't even think of how Bella's reaction would be. She'd probably do something crazy. That's why I looked for another flight going to Italy except this one is going to Milan. But it was better than having Bella run into _him._

_

* * *

_

**_(Mysterious Vampire's Point of View 'A few minutes back')_**

I was sitting in my first class seat waiting for the rest of the human passengers to board the plane and get ready. I waited patiently in the airplane. I needed to get to Italy soon. Who knows why _they_ needed me now. When I received _their _call a few days back they sounded very urgent. _They _didn't want to tell me at that moment instead _they _told me to get there as soon as possible.

Alice tried to investigate to what they were up to. She didn't find anything important thats for sure or else she'd have called me in no time.

"We will be leaving shortly in a few minutes, please be seated and wait patiently. Thank you" the Captain spoke over the P.A system.

Finally! I thought. I closed my eyes and leaned back with both of my hands on the seat's arms. I guess the seat next to me was going to be all mine.

"Do you find everything fine, Sir?" asked a women.

I opened my eyes instantly disconnecting from my thoughts. A women in her mid 30's was leaning forward so that her face was visible to him.

"Yes, thank you"

"Well if you need anything just let me know" she told me with a soft warm smile on her face. She got up and left t the back of the plane. All I wanted to do for the rest of the flight was to figure out why _they_ wanted me to go over there. Was this a trap of something. I thought of all the reasons why...

I sniffed the air to make sure my head wasn't playing tricks on me. There was a strange, sweet smelling aroma in the atmosphere. But it wasn't that, that had gotten my attention. It was the fact that it wasn't a human scent. The aroma was way to powerful to be smelled all the way over here. Besides if this _was _a human the scent would have probably made me thirsty.

No, this wasn't a human being, it wasn't. I would have recognized it. There was only one explanation I could think of.

Vampires...

* * *

**_Author's Note: _I know it's long but just review it please!!! I know a lot of you read it so please review it!! I know you guys like it when people review your stories so review mine! Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner but I had so much to do. But I'll save the story for later._**

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since we arrived here in Florence, Italy. Everything seemed to calm down a bit, well at least I thought it did. Nothing much had happened these past few days except shopping, shopping, & more shopping. I was sick and tired of it but no know could argue against Lillian when it came to clothes. She always had it her way and to avoid long, loud arguments I would just deal with it. Eventually she had to run out of places to shop. Despite that one of the few great things that came out of this was the fact that she had ran into William whom I hadn't seen in decades. We had invited him to come over our suite at the hotel we were staying at which would be our home for quite a long time.

I sat on the living room coach desperately flipping through channels to see if anything good was on television. Nothing good was ever on these days. Lillian on the other hand spent most of her day in her room trying on brand new clothes. I turned off the T.V. just before a knock on our door. I knew who it was I sensed his smell the minute he stepped into the hotel.

"Its for you" Lillian yelled who stuck her head out the door with a big grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes. I walked to the door to get it.

And there he was standing at the door with a smile on his face. The same smile I had known all these past years. The same smile that told me 'I'll always be here for you'.

It took me a minute to figure out I was smiling but at him. I guess it had been a long time since I hadn't seen my bestfriend.

"Oh my gosh William, you made it!" Lillian said with excitment as she came running across the room and pulled him into a tight hug. Once she released him he turned to look at me.

"What I don't get a hug either" he said with his arms open wanting a hug from me.

"Of coarse, anything for my long time best friend" I pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought so" he said.

"So what have you been up to lately since the last time we saw you" I asked once I released him.

We walked towards the coach and sat down.

"Well nothing much. I traveled a bit places from here to there but that's pretty much it. What about you guys"

"Same here but we decided to take a break from 'school' and go on a long, relaxing vacation. That's why we're here. But Lillian over here thinks being on vacation is all about shopping"

She glared at me. I couldn't help but smile. She really hated it when people made fun her for that.

"Hellooooo its Italy. They have some of the top designer stores in the world here. How could I not go shopping" she defended herself.

"I'm sure there are other things to do here besides shopping at every store you see"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"So have you meet anyone while being here, if you know what I mean" he asked. I knew perfectly what he meant.

"No not really, but we did sense one in the airport. Oddly I knew the smell but I just didn't remember who the scent belonged to"

"It was probably something else and you confused it for a vampire" Lillian said.

"Yeah but you don't understand. I felt like I know it, like I instantly recognized it or something. I couldn't have possibly mistaken it for something else. I was 100 percent sure it was a vampire, but who is the problem." I told them.

"Maybe it was someone that you had ran into a long time and ran into them again that's why you recognize the smell so much or from your human life even" William suggested.

There was no point in arguing with them. They wouldn't understand. Only I understood how that scent felt. It was weird but in a good way. Maybe they were right, but I was sure I hadn't mistaken it for another smell and most of all I knew certainly it was a vampire.

"Well you guys stay here and chat. I gotta go back and try some more outfits out" Lillian got up and walked towards her room.

William and I both rolled our eyes and giggled softly. She turned and glared at us.

"She hasn't changed a bit" William told me.

"I know right"

"Yup just like you" he smiled.

I knew where this was going. Once again the situation got awkward.

"Bella. Can I ask you something" he sounded like he was about to confess something. If he only knew that I knew.

"Sure anything"

"Bella do you..."

"Stop! Please!" I heard Lillian yell from her bedroom.

I looked at William to make sure it wasn't just me imagining things or if he had heard it too. He stared back at me in shock too. We both got up & ran to her to see what in the world was going on.

I ran into her room and found her on the floor in endless pain. I knelt beside her to see what was wrong with her.

"Lillian what's wron..." I gasped.

I looked up to the corner to find 3 figures standing there. I stared at them in total shock.

Oh Crap! No not here & especially now that things were finally going well! They were here. They had found us & knew what had happened.

All three of them stared back at me & William with evil smiles on their faces. They were definitely the _Volturi._

"What are they doing here" William whispered in my ear. But I was sure everyone in the room had heard.

"We're here to take Lillian of coarse" Aro said as he stood next to Jane who had Lillian under the illusion of pain. The third vampire I think was Demetri. Of coarse how else did they find us.

"No! Please don't take her! I know what she did was highly risky but I promise you she won't do anything like that again." I pleaded.

"Of coarse she won't because she'll be coming with us" said Aro again as Jane released her from the pain and ordered her to follow Aro & Demetri.

"Bella! Stay here! I'll be alright" she warned just as I was about to attack them. How stupid was I. It was the Volturi. If I wanted to get Lillian out of this situation I had to do something else.

I watched as they unwillingly made her come with them and disappeared once the left the suite.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on?" William looked at me confused.

"I don't have time right now, but I need your help to get her back" I told her. "But of all this what I don't understand is why she didn't want me to come" It was true. Why in the world would she not want me to come with her. I knew the Volturi wouldn't harm me, and I had William on my side. I decided to ask her later. After I got her back.

...

We snuck into the Volturi headquarters and desperately looked for Lillian. Where could she possibly be. After a long time of searching for her we finally heard something.

"Did you hear that" William whispered so low only a vampire inches from him could hear.

"Yeah" I whispered back. But something else had caught my attention.

_"I know I must not interfear but I think it would be best if you just let her go. I'm sure she ..." _

My whole body froze at once. I couldn't believe it.

_"...won't do anything like it ..."_

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't or I just didn't want to.

_"...again now knowing the reason for it. Besides you've already told her everything she needs to kno..."_

I sniffed the air to make sure I wasn't going insane. It was that smell again. The same one from the airport only now it was here and this time it was stronger. But that wasn't all. The thing that shock me the most was...  
that voice. I knew it perfectly anywhere. I shock the idea out of my head.

"Are you okay Bella" William asked me. I had forgotten all about him for a moment. Another thing I noticed was that the voice had stopped talking and it was total silence now.

"Yeah" I simply said.

The truth was I wanted to run in that moment. But I couldn't I had to save Lillian. It was made sense now. The reason for the ridiculously familiar scent. Of coarse! William was right! It had been someone from my human life but I never imagined it being him. I now knew perfectly who it was.

"William?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah" he said with a worried expression on his face.

"I want to get out of here as soon as possible" I said. I had to leave this place before he sensed me and found me. "On the count of three we run for it, ok?"

Before I let him spoke I started counting.

"One..." I was now more nervous then every before.

"two..." I couldn't believe what was happening.

"&..." I knew I'd be leaving Lillian but she knew this was coming. This was the reason why she had done that at the airport and why she had warned me not to come.

"Three!" I think I shouted.

That was the most stupidest thing I think I did that whole night. Before we even reached the end of the hall way Aro and Demetri stood in front of us, but worst of all I was certain he was behind me waiting for a long reasonable explanation.

"Bella" he murmured.

I slowly turned to face one of the seven people I wanted to avoid

_Carlisle Cullen._

* * *

**_Author's Note_: Haha hope you didn't think it was Edward. When him and Bella meet it will be wayyyy more suspenceful. I hope you guys like this chapter and I know Lillian and William was mostly what this chapter was all about but I had to start somewhere but trust me It won't be like that for long. Please but I mean Please review! You guys should know how it feels when ppl review your writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed my story. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter. You guys gave me that boost I needed to write more. Srry for not updating sooner though. Hope you like!_**

* * *

We both stood there motionless waiting for the other to say something. The silence was killing me. He stared at me in disbelief with his wide topaz eyes as if he had just seen a ghost or something. There were no words to describe the situation. It felt like it was a dream more like a nightmare , but of coarse that wasn't possible. I felt something like when a kid got caught doing something they weren't suppose to like sneaking out of their house after their parents specifically said not to go out. But nothing felt like this. I wasn't sure if I was scared, angry or in plain shock like he was. His whole family thought I was dead and for him to see me 50 years later as a vampire, wow that must have been a great surprise to him. I desperately wanted to run in that moment that seemed to last forever. I was sure only a couple of seconds had gone by but believe me it felt like years. In fact it felt more like time had paused and only both of us were able to move. I was literally speechless. The strength I had built these past years to forget about the Cullens was slowly falling to pieces.

I waited and waited until the silence drew to an end.

"How is this possible" he whispered in amazement.

I didn't respond. I couldn't I was at my weakest point and couldn't speak or think at that moment. My eyes just stared at him, not in disbelief but in hatred.

"I don't understand your suppose to be...dead." I could see the confusion in his eyes but what showed more was the fear behind them.

Everyone stood around us just waiting for me to speak. William was on my left side while Aro and Demetri were behind me, Jane was standing behind Carlisle and Lillian to her right. It was total silence. The moment just got suspenseful by the minute.

I couldn't take it any longer. I drifted to a way out of here. I moved as fast as I could at a blink of an eye. I ran out of the building desperately looking for a way out. I searched and searched and finally I saw the wide open night sky. I ran out faster then I ever ran before. I was going to run all the way to the hotel. I wasn't in the condition to drive right now. Besides I needed the open space for once. I needed to think things through of what had just occurred.

I knew I had just ran off like a coward but I was absolutely not ready for this. I should have listened to Lillian this once and stayed back at the hotel. How could I not see this coming. I felt so stupid. All these years being so careful not to lead suspicion about our existence and now it had all been to waste for one little mistake of mine. Suddenly I felt for the first time ever that it had been best if I had just died that night in Forks. None of this would have happened.

In fact at that moment I wanted to kill myself, but there was no way I could. The only people that were capable of doing that were the people I had just ran from. Going back was the last thing on my mind. Nothing had prepared me for such encounter. No one could blame me for not being ready or maybe they could. But come on what were the chances of me running into one of _them _in this whole planet. Not likely that's for sure. That's why I never bothered to think of what would ever happen if something like this ever did occurred. Now look at the consequences.

I didn't know what I was going to do next. One thing was for sure, we had to leave the country fast. I know Lillian wouldn't agree with the idea but we had to leave and she had to understand. If she wanted to stay then that would be fine with me which I think that's what was most likely going to happen.

I ran and ran. It seemed like an eternity until I finally spotted the hotel a few miles away. I slowed down a bit until I got close enough to stop and walk at human speed.

I walked into the hotel not stopping to even look at anyone. I headed straight to my room. I opened the door and hurried to my bedroom. I took everything out of my closet my clothes, shoes, etc. It took me about 5 mins to get everything ready. I made sure nothing of mine was still here. I wanted to leave no trace of myself here as if I was never here which was exactly what I wanted. Suddenly I heard the door bell ring. Immediately I dropped what I was doing. I didn't know whether to get the door or not. I slowly walked to get it. I stopped once I was in front of it. Slowly I grab the door knob and turned it. I looked to see who it was once I opened it.

I was relieved.  
It was Lillian.

"What in the world has gotten into you!" she yelled before I could say something.

"I mean you literally ran off and made yourself look bad! And why didn't you listen to me! I told you specifically not to come and get me! And what's the first thing you do, you come looking for me and look what happened!" she yelled so hard I knew she was mad.

"Bella! You should have trusted me! Don't you think when I said those words 'Stay Here!' it was for a reason!"

"Just SHUT UP LILLIAN!" I had had enough.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, I admit it OK I should have stayed here like you told me to. I should have trusted you that way none of this could have been happening right" I yelled as I felt the tears come down my face. "I know I made a big mistake and I'll probably be paying the consequences. But now I have to leave the country fast." I finished.

"Why the hell would you do that?" she asked.

"I want to pretend like none of this ever happened. Maybe if I leave the country now I'll never see him again. I want to leave no trace of me as if I never came to Italy and lived what I just did about 30 minutes ago."

"Do you honestly think that's going to work?"

"I don't know ,but it's worth a shot"

"But Bella your forgetting that he saw you too. If you leave he'll just find a way to look for you and eventually he will."

"I know but he'll have a ..."

Not again. I didn't need to think twice this time. I knew he was here now. My plan had been ruined. Before I finished the sentence there was a knock on the door and we both knew who it was.

"Bella you have to talk to him" Lillian told me. "I've seen he his past he won't tell anyone not even _him. _I trust him. Besides if you run away again he'll find you and sooner or later you'll have to confront him".

I couldn't believe I was saying this but "your right" I said. She was I couldn't run away every time I saw him or he was near. He knew I was alive and nothing was going to stop him now. Sooner or later he was going to find me. And Carlisle was trustworthy I guess.

I slowly walked to the door just as before but this time I knew it was him for sure. It seemed ages when I finally got there. I opened the door to reveal the person I had to face.

I didn't know what to say to him. I was speechless.

* * *

**_Author's Note:OK I don't know who I did but I had to rewrite this chapter in about 1 hour all over again. Please review! If I get more than 7 reviews today then I'll update for sure tomorrow because the next chapter is a MUST! Many things will be revealed and Carlisle will receive a special phone, but I'm not telling you who. :) Review please._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for your reviews people!! You have no idea how long I've been on the computer typing for this chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier but you see I live in Southern California and as you saw in the news there was an earthquake here and I just couldn't use the computer at the time._**

* * *

**_(Carlisle's Point of View)_**

I stood there at the door way just staring at her. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. All of us thought Victoria had killed her 50 years ago. From what Alice told me her organs weren't working and her heart had stop beating. But none of us had ever imagined that she had been bitten and not murdered. But even if she in fact did get bitten Alice would have be able to see this coming.

"Bella" I whispered. "Is it really you" I asked confused. I needed to know if it was really her and not someone who had the same name and looked exactly like her.

A short pause took place until I finally heard her voice for the first time.

"Yes" she whispered back. I could see from the tone of her voice that she was in shock just as much as I was.

"But, but...how could this be?" I asked confused as to what I was hearing. Bella was suppose to be dead not a...a...a ... vampire. I just couldn't find an explanation to all this.

"Maybe if you come in I can explain everything" she told me. She stepped aside to let me in. I didn't know whether to trust this new Bella or not to. She seemed like the same sweet one we all used to know. But something was different about her. It wasn't the fact that she was a vampire, but I had a weird feeling. I guess I was just to stunned to think.

I decided to go with her plan. I walked in and sat down in the nearby coach.

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

He came in a sat in one of our coaches. I closed the door and went to sit down too.

Lillian came in from my bedroom and headed to the door.

"Where are you going" I asked her wanting to know.

"I don't know, I want to explore the area" she told me. I eyed her suspiciously. I noticed Carlisle was staring at her suspiously too. She looked straight at him as if she were trying to tell him something. Something weird was going on. But if you think about it everything about today was just plain old weird. "Your right, I do go shopping to much and we are in Italy. Its time for me to see new sites besides stores and malls. You guys just stay here I'll be back soon" she said before leaving.

"She lives here with you" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him wondering why he'd ask me that.

"Nothing just wondering" he told me.

There was a long pause. Neither of us knew how to start. Well at least I didn't know what to say next. I was still speechless and no words wanted to come out of my mouth. I desperately wanted him to start. I was ready to whatever I ad to face now. The worst was over already and now I had to face the consequences of my mistake.

"Bella" he started. "What happened? I mean no offence but your suppose to be..."

"...dead" I finished for him.

He looked startled. "Yeah" he said.

"Carlisle..." this had been the first time in a long time to say his name. It kinda gave me sparks as I said. "...I'm going to tell you everything that happened to me that horrible night"

"Ok, I'm listening" he told me.

"After Victoria bit me I think I passed out. I woke up about 3 days after. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of nowhere. Then Lillian found me. She had been out hunting in the area and came upon me. I didn't know what I'd become until she explained it to me. I don't know how and why though I slept through the whole transformation. That's still a mystery"

"So your saying you didn't feel any pain at all?"

"Well kinda but it was mostly after I woke up, it was felt like soreness mostly." I explained. "But anyways after I meet her she took me to live with her to England. We soon discovered my special powers."

"You have out of the ordinary powers just like Alice, Jaspar and Edward?"

I jumped when he said his name. That was the first time ever that I heard his name. I almost forgot how beautiful it sounded when someone else said it. No Bella! Snap out of it! Just because you ran into a Cullen doesn't mean things are going to return the same.

I think he knew by my reaction that I wasn't yet ready to talk about him.

"Oh sorry" he murmured.

"Its okay, but yeah I do have a special power of my own so does Lillian you know. My power though is kinda different than most vampires. You see I'm immure to ALL powers, but that's not all. I can also use other vampires' powers that are nearby as if they were my own. For example Lillian. I can concentrate on her and her power and then next thing you know I'm using it."

"That's very impressive. Your power is really unique"

"Thanks but I don't use it very much."

"Why" he asked.

"I just don't like using it against other people. I feel like I'm invading there privacy when I do. I only use it for emergencies though. Well what I was talking about before. Later we found William. I just don't know where to begin, but to make story short he's a really great guy."

"I don't know he gives me a bad vibe for some reason" Carlisle said.

"Trust me he has a clean past. In fact the cleanest I've ever seen. But back to my story, we met other vampires to but we never saw them again. After that nothing really big happened until... now"

"Bella, you never told me what you were doing in the forest the night you got... you know."

"That's a very good question but I don't remember. That's one of the things I don't remember from my human life. Actually the only thing. But that's not important now."

"What about your diet?" he asked me.

I leaned forward to make sure he could hear me. "Well my diet isn't exactly normal"I whispered softly. "You see I don't feed on animals or humans. I feed on vampires"

Carlisle eyes widened in horror. His eyes were full or fear once he heard me. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard tears came out of my eyes.

"What is wrong with you" he asked confused.

"Carlisle..." I couldn't contain my laughter. "...I'm just playing"

His face showed relief. He wasn't laughing though. I finally managed to clam myself down.

"You really got me there" he said.

"I'm sorry I had to say it"

"Okay but seriously what's your diet?"

"I feed on animals. I'm a vegetarian just like you. I couldn't bear to think of killing an innocent human creature." I ended.

Suddenly his phone rang. I froze. He froze. We both knew who was calling. He slowly reached for his phone. He grabbed it looking at me with a apologetic look. He flipped it open and answered it.

It was Edward.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry people but this chapter isn't what I expected I wrote it fast. I think it's because I can't belive what I had to live though today concerning the earthquake but I promise you the next chapter will be better and this conversation between Bella and Carlisle isn't OVER! More to come and please REVIEW. IF U DO I WILL UPDATE SOONER. GIVE ME ENERGY TO WRITE MORE!! PLEASE!! _**

**_BTW if u guys have an suggestion or questions FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_ Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed my last chapter. Its for you guys that I update this story. Hope you Enjoy!!**

* * *

I absolutely didn't know what to do. I was about to have a panic attack. Why! Why! Why did he have to call! I was not ready to hear his voice, not one little bit ready to face what I was about to. But why was I freaking out its not like I was going to talk to him. He was only going to talk to Carlisle. Like he said everyone thought I was dead. _He _didn't know I was here alive...or did he? Had Carlisle told him before he arrived here? Oh my god, he wouldn't! He couldn't I trusted him. Wait Carlisle wasn't capable of doing that besides Lillian would have known and told me. I wanted to scream for some reason, but I calmed myself down. It was just a phone call. A phone that's all!

A phone call.  
Only a phone call.

"Hello" Carlisle answered.

I remained frozen. It indeed was _his _voice. It felt like an eternity since the last time I heard that beautiful, melodic, harmonic voice. I almost forgot how it felt every time I heard it. I closed my eyes and suddenly remembered flash backs of when him and me were ...together.

_Edward had taken me to his family's home to watch them play baseball. Then James and his coven appeared. "You brought a snack" he hissed. That's when Edward stood in front of me to protect me._

_It was prom and I had a broken leg, but that wasn't important now. I was with Edward, my Edward. I put my feet on top of his as he taught me how to dance._

_Edward's face was inches from mine. I stared into his topaz beautiful eyes just before his cold lips gently touched mine._

There were more flash backs but I instantly disconnected from them I didn't want to think about him no more. Even though I could hear his voice crystal clear right now.

**_(Carlisle's Point of View)_**

"Hello" I answered. I could tell Bella was about to have a panic attack but I had to remain calm or else Edward would suspect something was wrong.

"Carlisle, is everything alright?" he told me. I looked at Bella. She tried not to panic or lose control.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked kinda nervous.

"No we just taught you were having problems with ... werewolves" OK I was confused now.

"Werewolves? What do werewolves have to do with anything." I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. We just taught we had encountered some." he said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked curious.

"Hear I'll have Alice explain to you." He handed the phone to Alice. He didn't want to talk much. He never did. He'd only come out of his room to either hunt or when we called him out. But that's all.

"Hello" I heard Alice's pixie voice.

"Yes Alice, can you explain what's happening?" I asked looking for an explanation.

"Its just that my visions have been blocked. I can't see you anymore. I was trying to see what had happened with the Volturi and the last thing I saw was a girl named Lillian in the room with you guys. Then after that I couldn't have anymore visions. The first thing that came to my mind was that you had encountered werewolves ." she finished. I could tell from her voice that she was worried. I hope she didn't tell Esme or else she must be extremely worried.

"No Alice, don't worry, I'm fine I haven't seen any werewolves. Maybe your not having any visions because I haven't made any big decisions yet." If only she knew who was in the same room as I was. Wait! Bella!

I suddenly knew what was happening. Of coarse! Everything made sense now. The reason for Alice's lack of visions. She couldn't see me because of Bella. I was with Bella. She couldn't see this coming. Why hadn't I thought about it earlier. It was so obvious. But I couldn't tell Alice about this. I hope what I told her convinced her.

"I guess your right. Sorry for scaring you. We just got really worried."

"It's OK Alice I'm fine. Every thing's normal here" I lied. I wasn't sure if I was fully convincing. I kinda got nervous at the end. I hated lying to my family. Thank god Edward wouldn't be able to read my mind over the phone.

"Um... Carlisle" she asked.

"Yes"

"Are you by yourself" she asked. Now I was really worried. Had she known? Had she suspected something? Had she seen something?

"Yes... why would you ask that?" I nervously said followed by a fake laugh.

"No nothing... I just had the feeling...never mind. I'll pass you to Esme she wants to talk to you."

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

I was relieved. I thought for a second they knew! Those were the longest minutes of my life! The sound of Esme kinda relaxed me. She had that motherly touch.

Carlisle gave me a reassuring look that he'd be back. He left to the kitchen to talk. I think he wanted some privacy. I kinda felt embarrassed for a second. He really loved Esme. I don't think I would get mad if he told her but I'd prefer not. Edward... would know instantly by reading her mind. But I had to get ready. He was going to find out sooner or later. Eventaully he'd get it out of Carlisle. Hopefully I wouldn't be here. But he'd know I were alive and eventually find me. I knew Edward and knew what he was capable of.

After 10 minutes Carlisle finally hung up the phone. He walked back in and sat down as before.

"Sorry about that" he apologized. "I know it must have been really hard to ... hear his voice again".

"What makes you think it was hard for me" I nervously said. "Its not like I still... love him." I hoped I convinced him.

"Bella don't lie to me. I know you still and always did love him. What you and Edward had wasn't something like a crush, it was true love. The truest of true love. There was more to it. And you and I both know that." he looked at me.

I stayed quiet. I hated to admit it but he was right.

"If it was true love then why didn't he come and save me. He didn't come on time. He left me there abandoned in the forest."

"Bella! Why are you so stubborn!" I never heard Carlisle like this. Usually he was the calm one. "Do you know how much he wishes you were there with him right now. He spends most of his time locked in his room. He doesn't come out unless he's out to hunt or if any of us calls him down. He hasn't smiled since the last time he saw you. The piano just sits now to make the living room look good. He only talks to us once in a great while. Bella! Don't you get it! He still loves you! He's a mess without you!"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Could Edward really be that lifeless without me? Most of all did he still _love _me? I refused to believe everything he was saying. He must have been lying to get me to come back. But that wouldn't happen ever!

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I just can't believe that. I just can't."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, your still as stubborn as before." he shook his head. "I guess you just have to see it for yourself to believe me."

"There's no way that's ever going to happen." I told him. "Carlisle there's something I have to tell you before I forget"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell anyone else... about me. I mean I'll understand if you tell Esme but I really don't want the rest of you guys to know I'm still alive."

"What in the world makes you think I'd tell anyone else about you. I know you don't want anyone else to know, Of coarse I wouldn't tell anyone else. I'm going to try really heard not to think about you though. I'm here to help you. Your secrets safe with me."

I smiled. "Thanks. You know I'd actaully appricate it if you told Esme. I kinda miss her alot and hopefully next time your around here in Europe you come and visit me in France."

"France?" he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that's were we're moving to."

"OK. I'll make sure to tell her. I could just imagine how incredibly happy she's going to get."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ I decided to not leave a cliff hanger cuz you guys have suffered to much with the last two and I gotta save some for the other chapters. OMG! I can't believe Breaking Dawn is going to be here in less than 7 hours! I don't get my copy till the 7th though :( so don't tell me what happens! Hopefully you guys still read my story after you read the book. Please Review!! OH AND I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THIS STORY GO TO MY PROFILE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note:_****Omg, you know how I told you guys I was going to get Breaking Dawn today well I got it on Monday!! I heard lots of bad comments on this book, but I read it!! If you wanna know what I think about it PM me!! BTW it gave me some ideas!! Here's chapter 9 enjoy!!**

* * *

"I'm sure she will" I smiled at him. I can't believe I was agreeing to this. A few days ago I would have rather be burned down to ashes then ask one of the Cullen's, let alone _two _of them to come visit me in my new home in France that was currently being built. The place where I supposedly was going to start a new fresh life and leave all the past behind me, that's if the past doesn't return.

For the next couple of hours we spent talking about what had happened these past decades. We talked about everything except his family. He knew that was the one thing I wasn't comfortable talking about.

Then I had almost forgotten. I asked the question before it disappeared again.

"Carlisle, before you leave can I ask you something? I'm just curious. What were you doing here in Italy?" I asked. Expecting him to answer my question like any other person would normally do I got the complete opposite as if he was avoiding it.

**_(Carlisle Point of View)_**

I remained silent. I didn't find the right lie to replace the real explanation. What was I suppose to tell her? It was a good thing she didn't like using her powers. I couldn't tell her the truth.

_What was I doing here? Well I was just visiting the Volturi who had called for an update about Victoria after we had asked them to track her down for us so that Edward could slowly painfully kill her with his bare hands for pay back. And you wanna know what the update was. Well just that your best friend, almost sister, roommate, the girl you've been living with under the same roof for about 50 years happens to be the DAUGHTER of one of the vampire's who wants to kill you badly or should I say 'killed' you._

I sure wasn't going to say that. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, it was her reaction that worried me. Also, I could tell her about Lillian. No one knew yet if she was a threat. Poor girl just found out today about her murderous mother.

I didn't think long about the lie I would tell her. It did happened to me before so why wouldn't it again.

"They were just asking me to join there coven again. They told me Esme and the rest of my family could join me to if they wanted. They really don't like the fact that we can be a threat to them." I made my voice convincing.

"That's all?" she asked. "Just for that, they made you fly across the world just for that? Couldn't they do that over the phone. You know that is why they invented it." she claimed. I was beginning to get worried. I guess my plan had failed.

"Carlisle, I'm not the old Bella you know, well kinda in a weird way but what I mean is I know you lying you don't fool me. 50 years of living with a girl who gets into trouble all the time really does pay off. So spill. Why did you _really_ come here."

I thought for a second. I couldn't believe I was going to tell her this.

"OK you caught me" I tried to sound defeated. "The reason why I came here was because of the Volturi. That part wasn't a lie but, it wasn't to ask me to join their coven. It was to tell me something." I hesitated for a moment. "They told me that..." Did I really want to tell her this? "... they had a surprise for me."

"What surprise" she asked.

"You" I lied.

"What?" was all the managed to escape her lips.

"To make story short. I sensed your smell at the airport back in England where I was on a business trip. The Volturi then called me to ask me if I knew the vampires there. I was shocked when I found out there were two of you guys. I didn't know it was you though. Then, they told me about the plan you and Lillian did to get into an airplane. I had to go to them as soon as possible so that I could help."

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of lying to me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at Lillian anymore, because if she hadn't thought of the plan then you wouldn't have ran into me. The Volturi would have never called me and I would have never came here." I hated lying to her.

"Oh." she said.

I wanted to tell her the truth really bad but, I knew it was for her own good. There were many reasons why.  
First, I couldn't tell her about Lillian. It was simply too dangerous. No one knew yet of what she'd be capable of. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. In fact if she was to turn evil wouldn't she've already done so? I knew it was unlikely to happen. But who knows how Bella would react to it. She wouldn't trust her anymore. Besides it wasn't up to me to tell her. If Lillian wanted to tell her than she could but, if she didn't then it was her choice.

"I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to have to leave you now." I glanced at my watch. "My flight leaves in about an hour to Seattle, Washington, and I'd really hate to miss that flight after how much hard work it took me to get a non-stop flight over there"

"I understand. I know how that feels."

"It's a shame I couldn't stay longer to hear more about your new life. Well I guess its not so new anymore." I told her as I got up. We both let a soft laugh out.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll come and visit us again, hopefully soon." she told me as she got up and walked towards the door.

"I hope so. Maybe I won't come back alone next time." I reassured her. "You did say you missed Esme and I'm pretty sure she misses you too, more than you can imagine." I smiled at her. A warm smile like she was my daughter. In a way she was.

She gave me a farewell hug.

"Just make sure to keep your promise" she told me once she released me.

"I will." I told her. "I will."

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

I watched him as he disappeared. I'm sure he was going to keep his promise but, there was no guarantee Edward wouldn't find out. I'm sure we both knew how hard it was going to be for him not to know about our little encounter, more like impossible.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_Ok I hope you guys liked this chapter. I want to ask you guys once again on ideas as to what happens in Forks after Carlisle returns. But don't ask me to have Edward find out about Bella cause that's not going to happen yet. He has to be the LAST one to find out IDK how its going to happen since he can read minds but its going to happen. But like what can Alice see to like no give it away cause I haven't really thought about the same things.**

**Read & Review Please!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note:_ I pretty much have nothing to say right now so read and enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

**_(Carlisle's Point of View)_**

The plane had finally landed in Seattle, Washington after several long hours. I took the time to think of how in the world I was going to keep Bella's secret safe from my family especially Edward. It was nearly impossible to do. One thought of Bella and that did it. The secret would be out. Nor did I know how I was going to tell Esme if I did. I still hadn't made my decision. Alice would see it. But I had an idea of how Esme would find out. If Alice couldn't see me talking to her than she'd certainly not be able see her tell Esme, but then how would she NOT think about her. I needed to think about this carefully but now wasn't the moment. I had to focus hard on other things that weren't about Bella. I couldn't think about her nor mention her or that would be the end of the secret.

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

I was locked in my room as always. No one bothered me anymore after the first few years. They knew nothing was going to make things better. Losing the love of my life was the worst thing ever. I wanted to die & join her in the next world. I considered the option but no one would want to do me the favor. I tried the Volturi, but they refused just like everyone else. They said they couldn't do that to a vampire who had extraordinary useful powers. I gave up after a while. I realized no one would do it. I had been punished in the most cruelest way possible. Living in a world where my true love didn't exist. What hurt the most was that I could have prevented it. She could have still been alive if I had just gotten a second earlier. I hadn't lost hope until I saw the image in Alice's mind. She couldn't see her future at all which only meant one thing, she didn't have one. She was gone, gone forever, and I was stuck in another world for all eternity.

I rarely came out of my bedroom. The only exceptions would be hunting and when someone needed something but that was all. I tried to isolate myself from everyone's thoughts. But that was no use. It hurt me inside every time I heard someone think of her or even mention her beautiful name. I was desperate without her. I needed her more then she needed me. It sounded crazy but it was the solid truth. But the thing that hurt the most out of all this was the fact that the reason she was gone, the person who had taken her away from me, the one who had killed her was still out there as if nothing had ever happened. I told Carlisle to tell the Volturi of what had occurred. We didn't fully trust them but they were our only hope to find her. They had Demetri the best tracker out there who could help us find Victoria. They were more than happy to do us the favor since they were such great friends with Carlisle. But to much time had gone by. Victoria still had to be out there and for them not to find her was completely bizarre.

But on the other hand they did find her daughter, Lillian. That had to mean something. When I saw the vision in Alice's head I was completely shocked. I never imagined Victoria having a daughter as a human. Or that her whole family had been turned into vampires.

I could tell I wasn't the only one shocked about the news. As Alice, Esme and Carlisle drove closer and closer to the house I could hear there thoughts clearer and clearer.

_That explains why I couldn't see him after that. I was beginning to get worried nothing like that had ever happened to me. It's amazing to know a power like that exists in our world. But it does irritate me knowing that someone out there can block my visions from them..._

_I think I'm going to consider that idea of us going to France together. Its been a while since I haven't been there. I'm sure they won't mind being alone in the house for a couple of weeks..._

_I need to go back soon. There's no way I'm going to be able to stay here and not hear from Bel...inda. I'm sure Esme would love to meet her..._

In a matter of seconds they arrived at the house. I heard three doors shut from the car and there footsteps as they came inside the door.

"Hi Carlisle, your back so soon" Emment said he saw them go into the living room.  
_Is it just me or is something wrong with him. Maybe it is just me. _

"I had to come back, it wasn't like I was on vacation or anything" I heard Carlisle say.

"Carlisle why are you so nervous" Jaspar commented. I guess he was in the room too.  
_He so nervous, wait he's getting even more nervous. He's hiding something. I gotta tell him to stop or else he's going to drive me crazy._

_I'm not nervous, why is he acting like that, maybe someone else is nervous. I know I'm not. What would I be hiding._

"Carlisle, stop please your making me feel uncomfortable" Jaspar said.

"It's not me. I'm not nervous"

"Ummmm, Carlisle, yes you are, its kinda obvious" Rosalie said.  
_He's a really bad liar. I know I would have made a better effort to make my lie believable. Who would doubt me. I'm so beautiful..._

I usually avoided Rosalie's selfish thoughts. Jaspar relaxed the mood a little bit. I could tell from his thoughts that he wasn't enjoying the mood in the room. Everyone was getting nervous and anxious.

"Much better" Jaspar said after his loosened the mood in the room.

_Edward what's going on. I'm not having any visions about this yet. Come down her and tell us and I know your listening. Besides maybe there's something Carlisle might want to tell you about the Volturi. A clue or something..._

I walked downstairs to find all six pairs of eyes looking in my direction. I know I didn't come down often but it wasn't to over exaggerate.

_Edward you came down.-Esme_

_Wow, he finally gets out of his room.-Rosalie_

_Mann its been a long time since I've seen him. Everytime he gets out I'm somewhere else.-Emment_

_Edward I know you don't wanna be down her right now. -Jaspar_

_Edward you listened. -Alice_

Carlisle's mind was blank for some reason. It was weird. Now I knew what everyone was talking about. I saw his face in everyone's faces but something about him when he saw me told me things weren't normal. Something was going on and I was certainly sure it was about Italy.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just so you know this was a normal chapter. I'll do better don't worry. But update please and give me some ideas anything maybe I'll like it. I need things to help me lead up to the next big event I have in mind to happen in France. (Something 'OMG' will happen.) Please Review!! You know I update faster!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: _Thank you guys for your reviews I really love it when you review my story!! I know you guys want Edward to find out already but I gotta take my time. I'm planning on this story to be more than 30 chapters (hopefully) so don't worry Edward will find out but that's just the beginning of the story there still WAYYY more after that.**

* * *

**_Alice's Point of View_**

Everyone in the room was quiet, not a single sound. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Edward. But the most surprised as if almost scared were Carlisle's eyes. Something was different about him. Neither did me or Edward know what was going on. I could tell Carlisle was blocking his mind from us as if he didn't want us to know something. Carlisle really didn't keep secrets from us, it was just so not like him.

The room remained silent for about a few seconds but seemed more like minutes as time went by. Everyone was waiting for a logic answer. But their wasn't one... yet. This family couldn't keep secrets and if they tried, it wasn't long before the truth came out.

On the other hand Carlisle was very smart. He could definitely block his mind for a while. But why was he doing this was the real question. What was he hiding from us that he didn't want us to know or did he just want Edward not to know. It made sense. If he told any of us we wouldn't be able to keep it out of our minds.

Edward turned his gaze at me. He understood what I was talking about.  
_Edward do you know what's going on? If yes blink. If not look at Carlisle._

It wasn't even a second when he answered me. He didn't blink he looked at Carlisle. Had my theories been real? Was he really hiding something from us. Something important. I couldn't possibly think of anything big enough for this reaction of his. Had the Volturi told him something about Victoria. Where she was?

Edward blinked. I stared at him.

_Is that a yes to my question? Or you just blinked out of habit._

He blinked again. I was getting more curious by the minute even a little excited.

_He knows where Victoria is at?_

He stared at Carlisle.

_Then what are you trying to say. Your getting me confused._

His eyes were focused on Carlisle as if they were having a conversation in their heads. Then the whole room suddenly faded away. I was having a vision...

_Edward ran out the door at a blink of a human eye. He ran and ran through the forest going north. I could tell by his face that he was angry. Carlisle had told him something. The vision was long, from what I could tell he was running for hours until he reached what looked like eastern Canada. The vision became foggy all of a sudden. It was fading away. _

The room was reappearing along with all eyes on me. It wasn't even a second after that it happened. Edward ran out the door just like in my vision. Except this time it was real.

"No!" I shouted to Emment who was about to go after him. He looked at me in a confused face. "He knows what he's doing. Trust me. I know where he's going." I reassured him.

"Where exactly did he go?" Jaspar asked.

I hesitated for a moment.

"I don't know exactly, but if anything comes up I'll know" They all just stared in disbelief. Except for one of them. Carlisle. I was sure he told him something but what. I needed to know.

"He'll come home, I promise" Carlisle spoke. Everyone turned their heads at him. I knew everyone knew something was going on with him. He was hiding something from them or Edward...

Jaspar was relaxing a little bit more but was still tense from everyone in the room. I studied Carlisle's face as it eased up. Edward wouldn't be able to read his mind by now. Whatever Carlisle didn't want Edward to know he was thinking about it right now. It was so weird how his expression and Jaspar's emotions eased up after Edward left.

"Carlisle you still haven't told us why you _were _so tense. What are you hiding?" I asked him.

He looked at me like he was telling me something.

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't tense."

"Then why was Jaspar feeling all nervous"

"I don't know maybe I was nervous because I didn't have anyting other information other than he knows."

"You guys I think we should just let it go" Esme spoke. "I think he's telling the truth and you guys are just making it a big issue"

"I guess your right, Esme" Emment spoke. Everyone nodded. How could they be so blind I knew something was going on here. Now it was up to me to figure it out.

_Suddenly my sight was going away again. I was having another vision. But this time it was different and it wasn't about Edward. It was about Carlisle. Oddly it was a bit blurry than usual. He was dialing a number from his cellphone. I couldn't see who's it was though. Just as the voice was supposed to answer, my vision faded away._

"What did you see this time" Jaspar said.

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't know if I could tell him or not. Especially with everyone in the room to hear. I was unsure of what to say. I stayed quiet for a moment and then spoke.

"Nothing important, just that you all need to get your baseball caps on cause there's a thunderstorm coming."

"Awesome!" yelled Emment.

I smiled. I couldn't have told them what I saw. I had to confront Carlisle by myself. He wouldn't loosened up with everyone in the room. I had to find a time when we'd be alone. Then maybe he'd tell me what really went on in Italy.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest but I got this game and I was just so addicted to it that I would forget to write. But no worries I got bored of the game. But anyways just to make it clear Carlisle told Edward something to make him leave the house. That's all I'm saying! Please Review!! I love it when you do!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had pasted and Edward still hadn't returned. He had no plans so far to come back from whatever it was he was looking for. All I knew was that he was somewhere in Eastern Canada far from Forks.

The school day was just coming to an end. Things were even more boring than it already was without him here. I had no one to talk to. Of coarse there was Jasper, but it just wasn't the same.

I shoved all my belongings into my bag quickly not wanting to spend another minute here. I was in a hurry to get home. All four of us Rosalie, Emment, Jasper & I were going away for the week to Paris, France for fashion week. I had the tickets for more than 6 months and it would be a shame to let them go to waste even if I wasn't in the brightest mood to go. Not that I was the only one in such a gloomy mood. Emment was by far worse than I was. He really didn't want to go at all. The only reason why he was going was because I had won a bet with him.

I reached the others who were standing outside the car waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I asked trying to pull a smile on my face. If Rosalie saw I wasn't in an eager mood to go who knows when she'll speak to me again.

Emment was just about to start whining again when a vision faded in.

_"Here you go. Two boarding passes to London, England. Have a nice flight" smiled a blond women who was behind the counter at the check in section at the airport. _

_"Thanks" smiled Carlisle who was beside Esme who both had two grins on their faces. _

My vision came to an end right after that. I was in shock.

It took me a minute to know what had just occurred. I couldn't believe it. How could something like that slip. I thought I had everything under control. How could this happen. The bigger question was when did this happen! Shouldn't I had any clues that this was going to happen. Carlisle had to reserve the tickets before. I would have seen that. Not only that I would have seen him telling Esme. How could all this slip. How! Nothing was making sense these days. There had to be an explanation to all this. The slip ups, the blurriness in my visions and most of all why were my visions fading away all of a sudden. These were questions I needed answers for and I was certain that Carlisle somehow knew something about this.

"What happened?" asked Jasper. "What did you see?"

I couldn't tell them about my vision. What if I was wrong. I had to get home as soon as possible before I turned insane.

"I'll tell you later first we need to get home NOW!" I told them.

--

As soon as Rosalie pulled over I ran inside the house not stopping once when I heard the others called my name. I went inside and soon enough my suspicions were confirmed. Esme wasn't in here and I knew she hadn't gone anywhere else or I would have seen it. I opened the closet downstairs where we stored all our travel things. There revealed 4 missing suit cases that we used when flying overseas. My theory was true.

"Alice what's going on" someone called from outside. I didn't reply.

Why would they not tell me about this trip. Why hide it from me. Even if it was a surprise for Esme why would Carlisle hide it from me. Didn't he trust me. Unless it had completely nothing to do with a surprise trip.

_**(Bella's Point of View)**_

I met Carlisle and Esme at the airport in London. I needed them to meet me here so Alice would only see that they were coming to London and not to Paris with us.

I felt anxious, I was worried, so many feelings inside me were mixed together. Where are Jaspar when you needed him.

I ignored that last thought.

I waited and waited as each second seemed more slower than before. Esme would be coming through that door any second now. I wondered how she would react when she saw me here, alive, and most importantly like this.

In a just a few moments two people I would have never imagined seeing again would be coming through those doors I stood looking at. I waited for the passengers to come.

It was a few seconds after that I scented them both. I had no idea what I was doing. I felt like running, but it was to late now. Any second now I'd be watching them come through that door. Millions of questions swam through my head. Why was I even doing this. Waiting for them. They hadn't done any harm to me but I tried so hard these past years to not come in any contact with them and now I was coming to them. It was as if I was becoming someone else or possibly returning to being someone I once was.

I closed my eyes for a moment to relax a little. As if that helped. I couldn't stop feeling nervous and worried. Why was I feeling like this. Nothing bad was going to happen or so I thought.

I never felt this nervous in my life until today.

I was about to turn around and forget all about this when the doors fled open. It was easy to find them. They definitely stood out from the rest of the crowd. In the midst of the group of people they stood. Esme hadn't noticed me.

In fact, I don't even think she knew it was me who would be waiting for them. It was obvious Carlisle hadn't told her yet. She had no idea of what she was about to see that would change her forever. No idea until she slowly turned her attention to me.

Carlisle guided her into my direction once he saw me and her meet eyes. He had a grin on his face. They slowly approached me and stopped just a few paces in front of me.

We stood there in awkward silence. I didn't know what to say or do. She looked the same since the last time I saw her. She looked at me as if I weren't real. I could see the disbelief behind her eyes. She stared at me for more than a minute. Literally.

I'm sure many questions were swimming through her head in this very moment. Questions I didn't know how to answer.

"How could this be?" she murmured. I could tell from her voice that she was still in shock.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't. Besides you wouldn't have believed me" Carlisle told her.

"But......." she stopped. "How is this _possible_" I saw her hand slowly, and carefully rise up to my cheek. "Is it really you" she asked. I guess she was talking to me as she placed the palm of her hand on my cheek. "Bella" she whispered.

All I could manage to do was nod my head.

How I had missed her terribly. She was like a mother to me. I hated leaving her, but I had to. I hated the fact that I had to hurt her by making her think I was dead. I don't think I would ever forgive myself for that. The moment she touched me I instantly felt careness for her. No, it was more than that. It was love, mother to daughter love. I had forgotten how it felt these years. It was as if everything was coming back. My past was slowly coming back to me as if it wanted me back. The old Bella. Bella Swan.

**_(Alice's Point of View)_**

"I'm going to be inside the boutique right outside the hotel" I told the others. "I saw a really cute satin black dress and I have to have it." I explained.

I left the hotel and crossed the street to the small store just a few feet away. I opened the door and then suddenly something felt odd or actually _smelled _odd. It was sort of a flowery scent that surely didn't belong to a human being. I walked farther inside but stopped when I saw the dress. It was right across from me. The only dress in the whole store that stood out. It was beautiful. I walked towards it to get it. I grabbed it just as another pair of hands touched mine.

Three things had happened in that very moment. One someone else wanted my dress. Two this was the vampire I smelled once I entered the store. But most of all this wasn't just any vampire it was the girl in my vision the day Carlisle was in Volterra, Lillian.

We looked at each other for about a mintute not speaking nor moving. She stared at me as if she knew who I was. Her skin was more pale then mine was. Her eyes widened in what looked like horror. She stared at me as if she had just seen a ghost.

I didn't understand why she looked at me that way. Sure we were both vampires and she knew that but that's not the way your suppose to react. And what she did after was what shocked me the most. She darted out the door so fast no human eye could have seen her. I ran outside completely forgetting the dress to see where she had gone.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any more bizarre I saw something I thought couldn't be possible... until today. It was perhaps the most unreasonable thing I had ever seen in my whole existence. I knew I wasn't insane, my eyes couldn't be wrong nor my head. I was staring at the truth or at least I thought I was. This couldn't be a joke. No one played with something like this. I was completely unable to move. I was in the biggest shock ever.

I stared at them as they drove away. I hadn't completely seen the girl's face but I just knew or had a strong feeling I knew her. And I think she knew me too because for an odd reason it looked like they were running away from me as they drove at high speed. I ran after them. My running was faster than the speed they were driving at.

Just then a felt a sudden pull on my arm. I turned to see who it was and sure enough it was Emment.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "Why did you go after her like that? Just let her go its not like she's important!"

"Why you stop me?" I asked looking behind me. The car was no where in sight. Great they escaped.

"Your not answering my question. Why'd you leave the store? We knew she was a vampire, you had no reason to go after her like that"

"Well I wanted to know why she literally ran away from me. I'm not lying! You should have seen her reaction when she saw me. It looked like she was staring at the devil himself"

"So you could of just let her go. She has her reasons."

"Yeah but...."

"No buts, your coming with me..."

"NO EMMENT! I have my reasons too you know for going after her. Maybe it wasn't just the fact that she mysteriously took off like that. Maybe I saw something or _someone......"_

"You saw someone? Who?"

"Let me explain! I don't know who exactly but.." I hesitated for a moment." .... I think I know _her."_

"_Her??"_asked Emment with a curious look.

"Yes her, I was about to find out who it was until _you_ came and pulled me."

"Oh sorry about that. We were just like 'What is she doing?'"

"Just forget it. Who knows if I'll ever see her aga....."

_There was the girl again, Lillian. She was inside a car, alone. She turned into a residential street and then parked in a drive way in front of a two-story, white house that looked like it was at least 100 years old. Despite the age the house looked breath taking. She took out something from her pocket which looked liked keys. She opened the door to reveal a wide star case in the front with two side cases on both the right and left side of the door which both led up to a balcony in the middle. _

_She walked upstairs to what looked like a master bedroom. She took out a suit case and throw all her things inside. It wasn't much she was taking with her. She went downstairs and searched for something. She found a pen and paper and starting writing. _

_**Dear Bella**_

My vision faded in an instant.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Omg!!! This is going to be a long Author's note. First of all I want to apologize for not updating in MONTHS! I'm so sorry. I was really going through some rough times and just didn't find the inspiration to write anymore and eventually forgot. I wasn't planning on writing anymore but I told myself that it was unfair and cruel to leave my readers without anymore chapters and no story. I didn't want to quit so I continued writing little by little and remembered how good it felt to finish a chapter and excitement for the reviews. So now here I am back with a new chapter and I'm trying to make the story more faster now cuz its time for Edward to meet Bella. You've waited long enough now so I'll be trying my best to update sooner. I can't promise you daily cuz I have tons of work to do but I will promise effort. I won't quit on this story even if I haven't updated in months. Well I just want you guys to know that. AND I hope this chapter made up for lost time even though I doubt it. But please REVIEW!! I worked really hard. you can't imagine!!


	13. Chapter 13

My whole body froze. I couldn't move a finger.

I didn't know what to think....

_**(Bella's Pov)**_

If I had a heart right now, it would be probably beating so fast from terror. How could she had been here? I don't understand she didn't know Carlisle and Esme were here. She thought they were in London. What were they _all _doing here? This was truly something I didn't expect.

I closed my eyes to think where did things go wrong. My hands were on the wheel as we drove away to Chenonceaux where we lived.

"Bella..." Lillian spoke. "Do you think its possible she came here looking for you?" she asked.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at her.

"I don't know at this point. All I can say is that she knows I'm here. She knows I'm Bella"

She stayed quiet as I continued to drive.

--

My phone rang. I kinda got scared to look at the caller ID, at this point I didn't know what to expect. I took a glance at my phone that was beside me. I was relieved. It was Carlisle.

I picked it up and answered.

_**(lillian's pov)**_

Bella talked on the phone as I planned what I was to do next.

_They _had killed my father. I needed to leave this place. I needed to find my mother. She was with my brother somewhere in the United States, and yes it was where it had all started Forks, Washington. The minute I saw Carlisle's past I instantly recognized my father, James. Oh the rage that took over me when I found out that his family were the killers of my own father. My poor mother suffered a lot and that's why she decieded to take revenge on Bella. I don't blame here. The Cullens only tell their side of the story and not my mother's side. I was a whole different person now far from being Bella's friend now. But of coarse no one knew that... yet. If my brother's plan were to work I had to go with the flow and play my part.

My mother didn't know Bella was alive. We wanted to surprise her. In fact it wasn't like Bella would disappear. She trusted me a lot and if she did anything I would be the first one to know.

Bella hanged up the phone.

"Carlisle needs me to drop by and pick them up at the hotel, the want to stay with us from now on. I told them it wasn't a problem. Is that okay with you?"

"No it's not. I mean you did pay for the house not me so it's your house and you can put who ever you want in it" I laughed a fake laugh.

"Just can you do me a favor please?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Drop me off first at home, I need to do some things before they come"

--

She dropped me off and I grinned at her as she left. Of coarse that was fake too.

"Oh Bella Bella, your so stupid" I rolled my eyes as I hurried to the doorway with an evil smile on me.

I hurried upstairs to my bedroom, took out a suitcase and grabbed the first thing I saw in my closet.

I ran downstairs. I searched around. My eyes found what I was looking for... paper and pen.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I know you are shocked right now as to my unexplained disappearance. But I am telling you I'm very safe as to where I am going. Don't worry I will be back soon. The reason why I didn't tell you was because I know you would have wanted to come with me and I wouldn't have let you. I received a phone call yesterday from someone. That's all I could tell you. Trust me my departure is for personal reasons and I'd like to confront them on my own. Take this opportunity to spend more quality time with Carlisle and Esme. Once again don't worry, I'll be back and then I'll explain everything. Please don't come looking for me because you won't find me. Don't call me either because I disconnected my phone so you wouldn't reach me. Hope you understand and don't worry I'll see you soon.**_

_**ALWAYS,**_

_**Lillian**_

I put the note on the dinning room table. I ran back upstairs and pulled out a small box out of my bed. I opened it and there revealed a small stash of money, my passport, and a folded paper. I put them all in my purse and called a cab. The hotel was 30 minutes away so I had plenty of time before she came.

_**(Bella's POV)**_

Carlisle and Esme were in complete shock when I told them what had happened this afternoon.

Then with a guilty look Esme spoke.

"Um I think I know why there here"

I instantly looked at her. Did she say anything. Had she sneaked a phone call without me noticing and told them everything. I thought I could trust her.

Before I jumped to any more conclusions she continued.

"I can't believe it slipped but,"

I knew it! She DID tell them. Oh my god I knew I shouldn't have brought her here. Now I have to move AGAIN.

"... there here for fashion week. I'm so sorry I had forgotten Bella. Now look at all the trouble this caused."

I was so relieved in an odd way. The good thing was that she didn't tell them which meant she was trustworthy. I feel guilty now for jumping to all those conclusions.

"It's okay Esme it's not your fault, either way this would have happened."

I pulled over to the drive way. We all got out and I helped them with their things.

I pushed the doorbell.

No answer.

I pushed it again.

No answer.

"Isn't Lillian home?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, she's suppose to. I don't understand why she isn't answering"

I pulled the keys out of my purse and finally opened the door.

"Hello!" I yelled expecting a reply.

"Hello?" I said once more. This time it was more like a question.

"Lillian?"

"Bella.. take a look at this." Carlisle said.

In his hand was a note.

He handed it to me.

The top read

_**BELLA**_

I opened it and began to read it.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't believe what I was reading. When did this happen? How? Was this some kind of joke? No she never played games like this. Why was she leaving like this. Were? And who was her brother? She never told me anything. Since when did she know about her mother. This was all way to bizarre.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I was completely alone now. Who would be there for me now? Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be the same. They were visiting not staying. How was I going to go through life. She said she'd be back but could I count on your word? Something was very fishy about this. Lillian never did this. This wasn't like her at all. She had planned this though. If she had done this at the last minute she'd screw it all up and I'd find a way to find her. But she left no clues, no scent. I was confused. I was lonely, once again.

"What's wrong" asked Carlisle.

I couldn't speak. Nor did I want to.

"Bella?" he asked.

I gave him the letter so that he could read it. I couldn't move from the shock.

He took it staring at me with worried eyes. Esme was right beside him.

They read the letter and I guess they were shocked too.

"Oh Bella" Esme whispered as she came and embraced me into her arms for comfort.

"Its okay" she whispered into my ear.

I couldn't help but notice Carlisle's reaction though. It wasn't shock. It was curiosity.

_**(Edward POV)**_

I ran as fast as I could. Carlisle had either been right or wrong but either way Victoria wasn't in Montreal. He had told me in his mind that she was there, alive. I ran with fury just wanting to kill her. To get revenge on her like she did with me. I was hopeful to find her but I searched and I found no trace of her there.

I entered my home to find it vacant. No one was home and no one had been home for about a week. I could tell by the faded scent. I didn't want to be here all alone, not that it made much of a difference. I walked back outside and decided to go for a walk through the woods.

_**(Lillian's POV)**_

My mother was quite something. She was different than anyone I knew. All those stories of Bella about her were by far pure lies. Rage went through me when I thought of that. And worst of all the Cullens wanted her dead. We had just came from hunting, human hunting. I loved the taste of them. I couldn't believe I was missing out all this time. My eyes were fury red. I walked with her back to her cabin. My brother was waiting of us there.

"So Bella hasn't changed a bit has she?" smirked my mom.

"No," I smiled back.

I opened the door and there revealed my brother, William.

He smiled at both of us. He got up to receive my mother in a welcome hug.

"I've missed you so much" he said.

"I have too" she said. "I finally have the two of you together again, but this time forever."

--

We stayed there for a couple hours until it was time for me to go back to the hotel where I was staying. I said my goodbyes and left. I walked through the woods for awhile admiring the beauty. I remember the last time I was here. How could I not. That's when everything started. That night everyone remembers.

I walked for about 10 more miles when I heard a noise ahead of me. I sniffed the air. My body froze instantly. The smell was quiet familiar. I remembered it. It was from that night. The scent was petal sweet. I walked further and further until I heard the noise again. This time it was closer. By now the scent was really strong and I knew it wasn't a human. It must be a vampire. But who. I knew it was familiar but I just couldn't figure out who it was. I kept my eyes in front of me to see if I would see her or him. Then suddenly I felt something behind me.

I froze in place. I knew the vampire was behind me now. I could feel it.

I turned my body instantly to see who it was. I stopped. I knew who this was. I gasped when I saw him. I didn't know what to think or what I shouldn't. The moment I waited for my whole life. The person I've always wanted to meet. So many stories from this person I had heard. I was shaking. But not of terror. Of amazement. He was by far more beautiful than described. It was true no words could describe him. He was a goddess. He was....

"Edward" I whispered.

_**(Edward's POV)**_

How did she know my name? How did she know who I was. She had heard lots of stories about me but her mind wouldn't let me see who told her. Her reaction was like most others except for the fact she knew me by memory and not by person. I felt like she knew everything about me. She had so much information about me that it scared me a little.

"How do you know my name" I asked.

_I know you can read my mind, Edward._

What! She knew that too. This girl knew too much about me. Someone that I knew must have informed her. That was the only possiblitity.

Wait......

I suddenly recognized her. This was the girl from Italy. She was the reason Carlisle had went to the Volturi. I remembered her from Carlisle's thoughts. She was Victoria's daughter. She was Lillian.

"Your Lillian aren't you?" I asked ignoring her thought.

_He did he know my name? Does he know me. Does he know everything._

"Um Yes" she hesitated for a minute.

She was hiding something and I could tell. She was good though by blocking thoughts.

"You know my father"

_Carlisle. Yes I do know him._

Flashbacks came to her head of when she meet him. She showed me that it was him whom she got the information from. She could research his past with one touch.

"That's how I know you, everything about you" she said.

_Even Bella_

_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**Okay. Hope you loved this chapter! Guess what you guys! Next chapter is going to be huge! I mean secrets will be revealed to Edward ;). But only if you review if you don't I will take forever to update so I hope I wake up with more than 10 reviews tommorow. :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_** I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I had major writers block and things happened that I couldn't write. But since you guys have waited too long, here's a treat from me. Enjoy & review :D.

* * *

**Lillian's POV**

_Yes Edward. You heard right. Bella. Bella Swan._

I displayed images of Bella that I knew were sure to hurt him. I wanted to crush him more than he already was. Moments like these that would drive him crazy.

I saw his facial expression go from rage to depression. Thinking she was dead and watching those moments in his head of how things used to be when she was alive was the worst punishment for him yet. I enjoyed myself as I saw him suffer there. Not even Jane could produce half the pain he was in right now.

After a few moments he couldn't take it any longer. He ran away from me back to where he came from. I stood there with a grin of satisfaction. I knew exactly what I needed to take in effect my plan. I knew how to defeat the Cullens. I knew Edward's weakness. Bella.

Edward was to focused, too devastated, to emotionally wrecked when I showed him those flashbacks that he wasn't able to concentrate on what I was thinking and that was exactly what I was aiming for.

"Stealing someones power again?" I jumped when I heard William.

"Oh its you" I snarled. "And no I'm not stealing anyones power, yet. Besides it takes quite sometime. Look at Bella, I still haven't yet been able to get hers all the way."

"Its been 50 years. How long do you need? It only took you _days _to get the 'looking up people's past' one."

"Yeah, but hers is a special one and she rarely uses it, but its working. It'll be in no time when her immunity is gone."

"Lillian, Lillian, Lillian" he shook his head. "Your a genius"

"I know" I said.

If people only knew I was really a power drainer.

**Alice's Pov**

"Bella" I whispered.

"What?" asked Emment.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I couldn't believe it.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Jaspar as he came next to me and grabbed me.

"Alice, sweetie, what's going on?"

I didn't respond. I just stared straight ahead of me.

"She said something about Bella" Emment told him.

By now Rosalie had gotten here too and demanded what was going on.

"Alice say something" she said.

I remained silent. I couldn't find the words to say what I wanted.

"Alice! What on ear.."

Another vision.

_Edward's back was facing me. He was on the ground inside a ring of fire in the midst of a meadow. He was on the ground holding something.. someone. Suddenly he stood up and turned around. He was carrying a body. I tried to focus on the person. I looked closely and..._

My vision had faded. I didn't entirely see with certainly who they figure was but in my mind I knew.

Everyone looked at me. By now the questions had died out only to be brought back by new ones.

"Bella's alive" I announced. "And she's closer than we think"


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT! Author's Note: You guys must all hate me for updating literally years later. I'll be honest I was about to give up on his story but I figured it would be unfair of me. Also I have another account that I made that is my main one. There I have other fanfics from other stories. If you love the Hunger Games go check it out. Here's the link: .net/~kelly101 its called Leave it to Faith.**

**But enough with THG! Its all about Twilight here. Hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come. I had to reread everything to remember where I was going with this story. I'll have other POVs soon especially from the Cullens! Remember Read and Review. Its what keeps me going.**

* * *

Today marked the anniversary of when Lillian left. I sat here staring at the letter she left that day still wondering why she had left me, why she didn't trust me. Even after all this time it was still hard to believe she was gone and probably never coming back. I know she said she'd return but that was hard to believe considering the fact I haven't heard from her at all.

I continued to live in the house I bought in France for about one month and then bought another home in the Italian countryside. After that day Lillian left, Carlisle and Esme cut their vacation short and left back to Forks. The reasons for their sudden departure are still unknown to me. I don't know if it was because they thought Lillian would return or because I was a bit of a mess after that. They still call occasionally when they have the chance, but every phone call still scares me with the possibility that it might be one of the others. From what Esme told me they had some serious explaining to do when they got back. They were questioned as to why they had mysteriously left all of sudden. Their defense was that they wanted to do something spontaneous for once. None of them bought it but they dropped the subject, or so I heard.

I didn't feel completely convinced that the others still had no idea of my existence. Carlisle reassured me they didn't but he wasn't exactly the best liar. That is why I decided to move to a more secluded area where no one would find me. Lillian wasn't coming back so it wasn't a problem, and I made sure not to tell Carlisle and Esme of my new location. Life here was peaceful but it still wasn't enough. I usually spent most of my day outside admiring the beauty of the hills with its breathtaking vineyards. I could run through the fields without anyone bothering me. I could be myself.

But today was different. Something about today didn't feel quite right. I didn't know if it was because it marked the day everything changed in my new life or just simply because all my thoughts suddenly invaded my mind. Before I could process anything else in my head I heard a door bell ring.

I had almost forgotten I had one because it was rarely used. The only people that ever used it were the neighbors who wanted to sell me fruit or people looking for jobs as household maids.

I quickly got off the chair where I sat and reached the door before it ran once more. I opened it and before I could even gasp I was in his arms. It was almost surprising how alien this feeling felt and even more surprising when I found my arms mimic his move around his waist. I think we were embraced for about one full minute when he finally released me.

"I've missed you so much" William told me.

I took a good look at him for the first time. He was still the old blond, green eyed boy I had met previously. The only thing that had changed was his personal style. He wore a dazzling dressy button up shirt that made his biceps reflect. I had to admit I had never seen him this attractive before in my life. It almost made me embarrassed because I was standing there in loose pants and a tank top with a pony tail.

But that was the least of my worries. The main thing on my head right now was why he was standing in front of me after a year of isolation and most importantly how he had found me.

"Why are you here?" I almost snarled. It wasn't normal to just show up on someone's front door after ignoring them for about a year. It felt almost as if I was being avoided and I wasn't going to have any small talk.

"Why are you here?" I asked once more. "You don't just walk up to my house and say you miss me after not speaking to me for a year" I argued. Honestly, I was quite hurt by his visit. I was mad because he was acting as if nothing was wrong, as if everything was okay and clearly nothing was okay.

"I'm sorry" I heard him whisper as he tried entering my house. I found myself blocking the door not letting him in. I wasn't going to put up with jokes today. Sorry just didn't cut it today. "Believe me I tired looking for you after I heard of what Lillian did. I wanted to be there for you. I knew you must have been going through a tough time but then you moved and I couldn't find you."

"So you're telling me that it took you one year to find me?" I asked. "William, you have powers! If you really wanted to see me you would have done anything to find me" I was almost in tears. I had never spoken to him like that ever in my life. But it was true and he knew it. If he really did go looking for me and he did indeed try finding me he could have just gone back in time and seen where I moved.

"And if in fact you did try everything you could it wouldn't have taken you this long!" I shouted.

But before I could continue on his hands grabbed my wrists and he held them close to his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

"BELLA!..." he paused. "I lost my powers"

I stared at him. Stared at his beautiful face and took in what he had just said. I didn't know if to believe him or not but something in his voice sounded desperate. It took me a second to take in how we were both so close. Never had I been this close to William and it didn't feel as expected.

I could almost see tears. He stared at me as if pleading to forgive him for a crime he committed. I didn't know what to respond with. I didn't know if I could trust him. He had left me when I needed a friend the most. I continued staring at those green eyes that I never really admired.

"How is that even possible?" I asked. Part of me wanted to believe him and the other didn't.

"I can't really explain much. It's all a blur really, but all I remember is another vampire draining my powers away" I could see the hurt in his face. "This happened shortly after Lillian left. Once I found out that you didn't live in France anymore it was too late. I searched and searched every file I could get my hands on to see if there were any records of you, but there weren't. I then tried phoning old friends but they didn't know anything. I knew I had to find you. But finally a few weeks ago I remembered how much you loved the countryside. I took my chances and began my search again. I then over heard this old man speaking about this beautiful young woman who had recently moved to a large estate in the Italian countryside. He description was exactly like you and you could imagine the rest from then on"

He words had so much meaning in them but I was afraid to believe them. I didn't know if I was being un just to him or if I was doing right by being precautious. But what did I need to protect myself from William. I knew him for a long time and knew he wouldn't harm me, but then again I also believed many things that were untrue.

"Please let me in" he pleaded. "I haven't seen you in a long time. I've missed you". And just like that I gave up. I missed my best friend too. I missed him dearly. I missed someone to joke around. I missed someone to just talk to. I stepped aside to let him in. I followed him to the living room and sat opposite of him.

At first the silence killed me but then I decided to speak.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I would be mad too if someone just showed up like that"

"It's just that… you… here…it's almost like a dream"

"I know. I still can't process the fact that you're right here in front of me" he smiled.

"It's been too long."

"I know"

Silence once again invaded the room. Now that everything was calmer and I could think clearly there was something I wanted to ask him. The question popped into my head but I was afraid to ask. Maybe he knew something and maybe he didn't. I knew he knew what I was thinking. Not literally but he knew me too well. The way his facial expression had worrisome all over it told me he didn't want me to ask. But I did anyway.

"Do you know what happened to Lillian?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded. "That's actually part of the reason I needed to see you."

I was getting anxious.

"Bella…" he paused. "She found _them_."


End file.
